The Line between Times
by lily711
Summary: Three kids go through a secret well and travel to the Feudal Era and try to find the sacred sword the Tetsuma. They need the help of Inuyasha and friends. wait what? theyre Inuyasha and Kagome's children from the future? whats gonna happen now!
1. The Well?

Hey this is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…although I wish I did lol

Chapter 1

A Well???

The air was filled with smoke. It was so smoky, that you could not see the sparkling stars above or that big bright moon. Bodies of both humans and demons were lying everywhere and huts were burning down. It was quiet…The only noise you could hear was the burning of the fire and the faint cries of those who were still alive. A young girl lye on the cool ground. She had black hair that went to the middle of her black, black ears on the top of her head, and beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was all messy and her pink hairori was ripped in the legs and arms. Scratches were every where on her body.

"Mommy…Daddy…," cried the young girl very faintly.

She slowly got up; wincing at the tremendous pain. She stood up breathing hard, it took almost everything she had just to stand up. She slowly started walking around to find her parents hoping they were still alive. Every now and then she would fall because she was so exhausted, but no matter what she always got up and kept searching. She walked about a mile from her previous position when she heard a faint voice.

"Kaiomi…" The voice was coming from a pile of bodies.

"Daddy?...," said Kaiomi in tears hoping that the voice was her fathers. She was so desperate to find where that voice came from, she forgot about the pain and exhaustion and ran looking for her father. She found many of the bodies from people she knew in the village and it scared her to see them there on the cold lifeless ground dead. She heard something moving from a pile of bodies just about twelve feet away from her. She ran and saw that her father was lying on the ground on top of her mother, who was unconscious.

"Daddy!" screamed Kaiomi as she ran to her father in tears, "are you okay daddy?"

"I'll be okay, where are your brothers?" asked her father in a soft voice.

Kaiomi still in tears seeing her father like this, "I don't know…"

"You must find them. I do not want any of you to die here, not like this," he said. "Kaiomi…you must find Kinu and Kurru and search for the secret well that will send you to anytime you wish."

Kaiomi's eyes widened and her tears finally stopped. "Where is this well?...," she asked sniffling.

"It is located in a secret cave near the sacred tree. The cave's entrance will seem as if there is no entrance at all," he said coughing.

"How do I get into the cave then?" she asked confused. This made no sense to her, even though she was a 12 year old girl, many things still didn't make a lot of sense to her.

Her father looked deep into her eyes, "You'll know when you get there, now go! There isn't much time."

"Wait…will mommy be alright?..." she asked extremely worried about the well-being of her mother.

"She'll be fine…I'll take good care of her….I promise I won't let her die," he said to assure her.

With that, Kaiomi went off to search for her brothers, not knowing where to begin to look.

Kaiomi's father looked down on the woman under him with a worried look.

"Inu…yasha…" said the woman very faintly not even being able to open her eyes.

"Hold on Kagome…everything will be alright," Inuyasha said with a single tear running down his cheek as he watched the one most precious to him slowly dieing in front of him.


	2. Through the Well We Go

Okay so I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! I'm really sorry that it was so short I'll try to make this chapter and all the other chapters much long just for all of you!!! Lol okay onward to the story!!!

Chapter 2

Through the well we go

Kaiomi was searching for her brothers as quickly as she possibly could. "Kinu!!! Kurru!!! Where are you guys?!" she screamed hoping that at least one of them heard her. She stopped to rest for a moment. She looked around the terrain.

"Kinu!!!" she yelled running towards her brother not even noticing her pain.

She slowly walked toward her brother as she got closer and closer to him. Before she knew it she was standing right above him looking at him with tears coming out of her eyes, yet she was in a look of shock. Her brother was laying there with horrible wounds over his body and the smell of blood was all over him. He wasn't moving an inch. Kaiomi thought the worst had happened to him when she heard the faint breathing noise. Almost immediately her crying stopped and soon there was a smile a relief on her face. She bent down to look at him more closely.

"BOO!!!!" screamed Kinu all of a sudden making a goofy face.

Kaiomi shrieked and jumped back a good couple feet. Her eyes were wide and she had the expression on her face that looked like she had just seen a ghost or something. There was also some relief knowing that he was alright.

Kinu was laughing his head off. "O my god! You should have seen the look on your face!" he said while gasping for air because he was laughing so hard.

"That's not funny Kinu! I thought something was wrong with you!" she said trying to be as serious as possible, although it's not easy for a twelve year old girl to be that serious. "Just promises never to do that again in a situation like this, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah I promise…" Kinu said with a 'whatever' look on his face (o by the way Kinu is 15 so just think of how 15 year old boys act okay)

"Okay, now we have to go find Kurru. Do you have any idea where he is, Kinu?" She said while standing up and brushing the dirt off her pink haiori.

"Yeah, I told him to go hide somewhere around the sacred tree where he would be safe." he said crossing his legs.

"Okay, we have to hurry then," Kaiomi said with this look of determination on her face. "Now get off your big lazy butt and let's go!" she demanded. Kinu was really starting to make her mad and when he saw this he got up. He knew how bad of a temper Kaiomi had and didn't want to make her madder than she already was. He still has scars of claw marks on his back from a couple of years ago when he made her really angry and those hurt for a week even though his body could healed quickly (just think of how deep those scratches were! O it makes me shiver when I think of that lol).

The two siblings quickly ran to the sacred tree knowing that they were far away from it. Probably 60 miles away but with their quick hanyou like speed they got there in about an hour. They would have gotten there sooner if Kinu hadn't stopped for a snack along the way for about 4 times. When they arrived at tree, Kaiomi and Kinu just stared at the tree remembering all the memories that are held within that tree. All of a sudden they heard a rattling in the bushes. Almost immediately they both jumped back ready to fight whoever was behind those bushes. Kaiomi was shaking because she has never really been in a battle alone without her father so she was really scared her first time out alone. Kinu, trying to act as brave as possible walked up to the bush slowly and looked through the leaves. He was shocked.

"O my god!!" shouted Kinu while he was peaking through the bush.

"What is it?!" replied Kaiomi hoping that it wasn't a demon.

"Kurru!! There you are!" shouted Kinu with a big grin on his face.

"Where have you guys been? I've been hiding here forever it seems like," complained Kurru as he was crawling out of the bush. (he's 8 by the way okay just so everybody knows.)

"Well sorry!!! We didn't expect to be knocked unconscious by those demons!" screamed Kaiomi sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest and put on a pout face. She walked away and said, "Come on we've gotta find the secret well!"

"Secret well?" said the two boys in a look of confusion.

"Yes! Now come on!" she said in a very bossy tone as she looked back at the boys.

They followed her hoping she knew where this well was and if it even existed. All three started wandering off in the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOA Few Hours LaterooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We're lost you stupid girl!" shouted Kinu very upset that they were searching for something that he wasn't even sure existed. "Do you even know where this so called 'well' is?" 

"I'm not stupid! Stupid!" she said angrily. "Daddy said the well was in a cave near the sacred tree." Suddenly she spotted the bottom of a small cliff. The bottom looked as if there could be a cave. "I think this is it!" shouted Kaiomi hoping this is what her father had told her about. She ran toward the bottom of the cliff as fast as she could and immediately started looking for a cave entrance.

"What exactly are we looking for?" said Kinu and Kurru at the same time and in an 'I'm dying of boredom' voice.

"Anything that lucky out of the ordinary or something that looks like an entrance or open up to one," she said searching every square inch for an entrance.

"What about that sword over there?" asked Kurru pointing at the sword and not really knowing what was going on but was going with the flow.

"That must be the key!" screamed Kaiomi excitedly as she ran towards the sword. The sword was rusty and it looked as if it had been there for years. It was jammed into a rock and it wouldn't budge when she pulled on it. Getting extremely angry that the sword wouldn't move for her Kaiomi kicked the sword not realizing how hard the sword was.

"Oww!!" complained Kaiomi and she was crying and hoping up and down while holding her sore foot.

"Here, let a real man take the sword out" said Kinu as he was walking towards the sword all macho like. He took a grip of the swords shaft and pulled as hard as he could but the sword still did not move. "Keh. This sword must be…defective or something." Kinu was too embarrassed to admit that couldn't get the sword out after all those long practices with his father.

"Here I'll try to get it out," said Kurru in an innocent little voice.

"If I couldn't get it what makes you think you can?!" said Kinu doubting that his little brother could move that big of sword. Kurru just ignored what his brother had just said to him and walked towards the sword. He had to go on top of a bigger boulder next to the one where the sword was stuck. He grabbed the shaft and pulled a little and sword came out.

"Yay!" replied Kurru very happy with himself.

All a sudden the cave's entrance began to appear.

"It looks like there was a barrier around the entrance," said Kaiomi, "well let's go in." And with that she started entering the cave.

"Hmph," was all Kinu could say knowing his brother who was weaker than him accomplished something he could not. Nonetheless he followed his sister into the cave. Kurru decided to keep the sword and began skipping happily behind his brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOInside the CaveoOoOoOoOoOoO

The cave was dark and creepy. There was water dripping from the ceiling of the caves and bones on the ground. All three were creped out by the spookiness of the cave but they kept moving forward searching for the well.

"It's so dark in here if the well was in here we'd never be able to find it," complained Kinu. Just then Kurru took out a flashlight and had this big grin on his face.

"Where the heck did you get that all of a sudden?!" wondered Kinu. He didn't even know his brother knew what a flashlight was.

"I don't know…." replied Kurru in a look of confusion. Kinu just gave a big sigh and didn't feel like asking his brother questions when he knew they wouldn't be answered.

"There it is!" screamed Kaiomi feeling very happy and decided to run towards the well. Kurru and Kinu ran also.

The well looked exactly like the well to go to the present day except this one looked much older and it had vines wrapped all around it. Kaiomi, Kinu, and Kurru all nodded their heads and were about to jump in the well…until…

"Wait!! What time period are we going to exactly?...," asked Kinu knowing that Kaiomi probably didn't know but asked anyways.

"Uh…..hehehe," was all Kaiomi said. Her father never told her what time to go back. "We might have a small problem…," she said sheepishly.

"You idiot! Didn't you ask when father what time you were supposed to travel to when you were told you to go back in time?!" yelled Kinu. All Kaiomi did was cry. Kinu didn't want to make her cry even though he was frustrated. "Don't cry. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Let's just think about this for a minute….I know we would have to go back about 20 years ago. That's when dad said this whole war started.

So all three kids jumped into the well and wished to go back 20 years in the past. They were all surrounded by blue light with little sparkles everywhere. They looked at the top of the cave and saw daylight. That's when they knew it had worked.

OoOoOoOoOoBack in the entrance of the cave 20 years in the futureOoOoOoOoOoO

"I found it….hahaha" said an evil voice as a strange figure slowly entered the cave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm sorry everybody if that was a cliffhanger!! Well I'll update soon I promise. Please I'd love reviews and also ideas on more chapters!!!!


End file.
